


Stress Relief

by Akaiba



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, OC, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little exploration into the dynamic of my female Lavellan and her relationship with Cullen.</p><p>Cullen receives a harrowing report and he needs to be distracted if only for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

Assumptions are often made when looking at the Inquisitor. She is small and lithe, like all elves are, with big, round eyes and delicate large ears- almost comically large, even for an elf. Her button nose wrinkles when she’s irritated and her voice can be soft as velvet when she wants it to be, taking the necessary steps to garner the favours of the nobles they need to pander to. She hates it as much as Cullen does but she manages the act far better. 

The assumptions made often miss what is so obviously there as well. 

The assumption is that the delicate elven Inquisitor is the waif maiden to Cullen's knight in shinging armour. They know nothing of either of them and Cullen should have seen that just as everyone mistook him, they mistook her as well. 

Cullen makes all the same assumptions everyone else does- and he pays for them when he thinks he has the upper hand in their tentative courtship.

He would trip over words or she would one up him with the flirting, not at all dainty or demure in her actions as she eyed him blatantly and made him flush. Flirting with Aki often felt like verbal sparring- less complimentary and more a competition, one he never won. She seemed content to let things progress at his pace but never seemed surprised when he took another step- as if she had gauged he was ready. This wasn’t… wasn’t how he had imagined it might be. Aki was not the type for dinner and roses, and he felt more the one pursued than he thought he should have been. 

It wasn't bad, however. Just... different.

He did not spend his time worrying how she felt- she made it more than clear where she stood and how she felt, he needn't debate it or fret over it. She was direct and in control. It wasn't controlling, not quite, a fine line struck where she was not the hunter chasing game so much a curious passer by who waited for the animal to draw close. 

Parts of her were closed off to him, as he was to her. They did not discuss Kinloch Hold and she would not discuss her brother or her clan. They knew enough to know the pain when the other suffered but did not interfere. She understood there were things that did not lessen with talk, and things others would not understand.

Like his need for control.

But it was Aki who made him realise he did not need to be the one in control, just as long as someone was.

"No magic." He breathes against her mouth. They aren't kissing and he isn't pleading, just restating the rules they have for this. 

"No magic." She echoes, touching his forearm gently as their foreheads part and she turns to her desk. Aki had been working when he entered her quarters, brow creased but eyes distant and not seeing the words before her. He knew that look and he did not ask. It was gone when her gaze landed on him, tucked away and handled. 

He watches her put away the reports and documents. He lets the sounds wash over him and calm him, lets himself settle into the domesticity they have here- what that means for them, anyway.

Aki knows what he wants from the rule he had reminded her of. It only applies when he wants one thing and she had seen it on his face when he walked in. She doesn't need to ask why- the report is on her desk as well.

"Strip." She hasn't turned around to face him yet, seemingly pausing over a document that had caught her eye as she scrawls a signature under it.

Cullen's body moves at the order. The stresses are easier to pass to Aki like this, when she orders him to hand them over and let them go. One look at her firm gaze and he is reminded she is his Inquisitor and his lover and here, like this, she will tolerate no less than his full attention. 

The cloak is folded neatly, vambraces on top and then breastplate. Boots and outer shirt, then trousers. He fidgets with the hem of his undershirt and stares down at the neat little pile, tidied away and organised like he craves in all that he does. 

"Cullen." The clipped reprimand makes him jump and he removes his shirt and smalls with the weight of her gaze now on him. He does not need to look at her to see the creased frown for his delay. 

Cullen had once asked Iron Bull, a mistake of too much ale to still his tongue, if there was a place people learned this sort of thing. 

After much laughter, Iron Bull had clapped his shoulder and shook his head. "Ah, Cullen. Boss, she's... one of a kind. She's always got control, whether you lead or not."

Cullen did not know what to make of that but he certainly couldn't argue the truth of it.

Aki passed him to go to her dresser, tapping his elbow once. "Bed." This time he does not hesitate and he lies back on the firm give of her bed to watch as she strips. There is no tease but no militaristic familiarity- it is simply what it is and Cullen is more free to admire her.

The scars down her back shift and pull when she lifts a wooden box from the drawer she places her clothes into for the moment. Cullen's eyes linger over the knotted, shiny skin, the erratic tears in her body that litter her from her thighs to her face. It is another thing they do not talk about, not yet, Aki had said. She is collected and cool, such tight control that Cullen only sees fray when someone questions her. There is a world to save, soldiers to train, nobles to cajole- she doesn't have the time to bare old wounds or debate the finer points. Neither does Cullen and it suits them nicely. 

She nears the bed, Cullen's gaze landing on the box when she turns and he feels his heart quicken with each step she takes. Each step he feels his need increase as the urge to submit to her command chases away the weariness of his own command. 

Aki looks small. Delicate, even. She is an elf and most people assume a lot of things when they meet her. She lets them have those assumptions, lets them be her opponent's downfall when it suits her. 

Cullen knows firsthand that Aki is not what she appears. 

She places the box down on the bedside table, sitting on the edge of bed and giving Cullen a careful look. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." He replies instantly, voice sharp.

She gives a short nod, contemplative as Cullen props himself up on one arm. Aki does not push the matter and draws him into a soft kiss, as supportive and reassuring as much as it is forgiveness for the blame he has carried on his shoulders up to her door.

He curls to her like seeking warmth, holding her side gently and letting her deepen the kiss as her hands move over him. Slow kisses end with a bite, Cullen's breath stuttering as she draws his lower lip into her mouth, but when he surges against her she presses him down into the bed. 

Cullen's breath is heavier than he thought it might be for a few kisses and the need he feels crackles under his skin like an itch he desperately wants to scratch. He hasn't seen her in weeks, her return from the Western Approach garnered no reunion because the paperwork, the meetings, the judgements, the training, the missions- they never stopped. She'd stopped by a few times but Cullen needed more. Aki had likened him to solace in chaos once and Cullen had to agree.

Aki lay down at his side, leg thrown over his and kissing at his jaw as her fingers play over his collar. "I am happy to see you." She murmurs against his skin. 

The arm he has cradled around her shoulders tightens, holding her closer to him. "I missed you." He admits, less a confession at a chantry sister's ear and more a weight removed from him- the guilt he feels even for wanting something as basic as her company for himself too much to allow.

Aki's hand cups him suddenly, palm warm over his cock and fingertips curled around his balls as they tease and touch. "I noticed." Her tone doesn't shift but the sarcasm is heavy. Cullen is too occupied with rocking his hips up into her caress to care. He knows she missed him too, she wouldn't have visited his office so much otherwise. He doesn't refute her claim, however. He's been hard since she ordered him to strip.

She pushes herself up and over to straddle his hips, hand still splayed on his chest to keep him down as she settles- her knees at his ribs and her sex settled on his cock. Aki isn't wet, but this way Cullen will feel it as her pleasure increases and his cock- pressed to his belly and along the length of her folds- gets slicker. 

"Hands on the headboard." She says, tone soft but Cullen would never disobey. He gets off on obeying just as much as he does on being ordered.

Her hands rest on his collarbone first, gently smoothing over his skin to his shoulders and back, dipping lower until her hands are splayed over his chest, his nipples warmed by the cup of her palm. They pebble under touch and she kneads the skin, eyes watching him contemplatively as he hums and arches into the touch. Her fingers move in tandem as her forefingers roll his nubbed flesh until they are hard and peaked points of pleasure that make him moan. Sensitive, she'd remarked the first time they lay together- his impulsively guiding her to the desk ending with him pinned on his back and her riding him and snarling at him not to cum until she told him too. Cullen had thought only women got pleasure from their nipples, but Aki barely gave more than an indulgent hum when he returned the favour. Her breasts fit delicately into his hands but she reacted more to his hands down her sides and on her inner thighs than there, so Cullen had done as Aki had shown him to do and watched for what she enjoyed rather than what he thought she should enjoy. 

It was how this all began. Rather than Aki's controlling nature dictating it would always have been this way, she had noticed Cullen's excitement at her authority and she had accommodated. Perhaps Cullen understood what Iron Bull had meant; Aki was just... the boss. 

"Focus." Aki snaps, her thumbs and forefingers pinching around his nipples and tugging hard. Cullen's back arches and he keens at the sudden, sharp sensation as his hands tighten on the headboard and he strains. 

"Yes." He gasps, as encouragement and agreement to obey all at once. Aki, as punishment, releases his nipples and he barely catches the whine before it tumbles out. 

He could feel the heat of her cunt, hotter now than it had been, damp with beginning arousal and he could only imagine the state he looked with flushed skin and reddened nipples for her to be watching him so intently. "I could make you come like that." She murmurs, a threat- not a promise. She had, in fact, made him come like that before and he had enjoyed every minute of it but that wasn't what he wanted.

"Please, I-I..." Cullen halts but his eyes flick to the box on the nightstand, ominous and enticing and Aki's gaze does not leave him or look to where he is gazing. "I want..."

"I know." 

She always knows. 

Her hips roll, just enough that he feels friction against his cock and he moans as she leans down to kiss him again. It's messier, hotter- less comfort, more need and he cannot say who's need it is. Aki gives very little away ever but Cullen has picked up enough signs to have seen her relief at seeing him, to feel the way she is splayed over him as anything other than possessive and her soft touches as care for herself just as much as for him. 

Her breasts press to his chest and her mouth does not pause as she moves to his neck once again- teeth marking her way with bites that dig deeper as he moans and whimpers. He begs with his sounds and his body but doesn't dare to direct her- she knows what he wants better than he does and when a mouth closes over a nipple he almost makes too much noise at the edge of teeth around the sensitive bud. A hot tongue soothes but leaves him tingling and panting, rocking up against her and feeling how her cunt is slicking his cock enough to slide easily against her. His hands make the headboard tremble and creak as he uses it to brace his rolling hips, mouth open in soft gasps as she sucks hard on his chest and her other hand reaches back, cupping his balls and lifting up before gently tugging down. 

"Aki..." Cullen chokes. He needs her and when she meets his gaze she relents.

With one last deliberate and delicious roll of her hips she stands from the bed. Cullen instantly feels cold at the loss of her, and so adrift without her weight atop him that his hands grip the headboard even tighter. Aki pauses as she opens the box, "Hands behind your knees. Hold yourself open." There is no velvet smooth tone here now, no sweet edge. Her voice is lower with arousal and the heat he sees in her gaze is all consuming, as though she wants more than he would ever be able to give. 

The tense knot in his stomach eases with instruction and he holds his legs up and apart with no thought for attending to the aching cock between his legs because he knows Aki will take care of him. 

He watches her buckle the leather harness to her, the clink of the buckle so familiar it makes his mouth go dry and he wants to suck the flared head of the metal cock into his mouth and choke on it. He stares at it as she settles between his legs and slicks her fingers from the also familiar vial kept within the box. 

Aki's eyes hold his as she presses one finger to his rear, tracing slick over his hole and watching as he swallows hard- throat clicking loudly in the quiet room- before pressing her finger into him with one slow push. 

This is familiar, this isn't the first time nor will it be the last, and still his breath catches and his head falls back against the pillows at the feeling of her finger pressed deep into him. Her hands are slender and small, so unlike his own touch, and he can take so much more. He can take her whole hand to the wrist and wail like a nug in a bear trap as he comes over and over. 

"More..." He whines, the plea falling before he can catch it and he sees her eyes narrow. Aki does not take well to being ordered or told what to do, not like Cullen does. "Please." He adds with a frantic edge.

Her eyes do not soften but Cullen gets two more slick fingers for his trouble, all three spreading him open in slow slides that rock into him and make him clench and unclench his grip on the backs of his knees. Her free hand slides up his belly in counterpoint to her thrusting fingers, warm hand dipping over each indent of his stomach and then up to the swells of his chest to his abused nipples. One soft pinch has him keening and rolling his hips onto her hand but her hand moves with him and she just chuckles at his attempt. 

"Sloppy tactical manoeuvre, Commander." She murmurs sarcastically and Cullen's stomach tightens at the curl of amusement to her mouth, her fingers stifling his breath in his throat when he goes to reply.

"Aki..." Is all that comes out and Cullen's eyes flutter shut as a fourth finger pushes into him, the flared base of her knuckles nudging at his rim and he remembers what it felt like to take her whole hand to her wrist. He is lost to the memory when her mouth closes around the head of his cock, his back arching and barely refraining from snapping his hips up into the hot heat around him. Cullen's head snaps up and the look she returns is full of heat but none like he has known before. This is... 

She would devour him if he let her.

Aki's mouth sucks on the crown of his cock and he leaks into her mouth, a string of what might be saliva or precome or both connecting his cock to her mouth when she pulls off with a pop. "Tell me." She whispers, dark and demanding- the soft calm she wears like a sheep's coat over the wolf is gone now and he sees the feral woman he climbs into bed to lay underneath. It makes his blood burn under his skin and he doesn't even have to think before he answers. 

"Fuck me. Maker, fuck me..." Cullen's chest falls rapidly as he widens the splay of his legs and watches as the show has Aki's control slipping a fraction. 

Her fingers slip free free of him with a slick, wet sound that makes Cullen flush- he's so debauched from this elf's hands and he cannot say what it is that ruins him the most but as Aki slicks the length of the metal length strapped to her hips, he is glad he does not have to choose. Her hands linger and rub over and over, warming the phallic shape when her magic could do it in seconds. But the rule stands and she just smirks at his impatient squirming.

It should be comical, or at least ridiculous; this lithe, small elf poised over him to fuck him and not once had Cullen ever felt anything but need when she braced her hands on his chest and pressed the head of the cock to him. 

Four of her fingers and it still burns when the head pushes against his resistance, still has to make Cullen take it at first, but Aki is more than patient and unrelenting enough to manage just fine. Cullen holds his knees higher and he feels his back aching, the position and the tension making him twinge, but he needs this- he needs her deeper and harder. Her hands close over his and guide his legs to her shoulders, folding him over himself when she settles the full length of the cock into him. 

Cullen is shaking. He trembles with each breath, erratically heaving out of him as his hands reach for her and she lets him. He can't quite reach her to kiss her but he'll make up for that later when she isn't rocking deep inside him and making his world spin. His head falls back and he grasps at the bedsheets, one leg falling from her shoulder to splay obscenely wide and let her start to thrust in earnest. Aki's hand cups his face, thumbing a gentle caress over his cheek as her hips snap and he wails. 

His feet push at the bed and he rocks down onto her, twisting against the bedding and near incoherent with his pleasure. Cullen had always been noisy in bed if pushed past a certain point and this always made him particularly wild and unrestrained. Aki seemed to thrive off of it, her eyes so fierce and inhuman as she watched Cullen become so wanton. 

Aki pulls out and Cullen sobs. She pushes his reaching hands away. "On your side." Her voice is rough and thick with arousal, her orders more clipped and demanding but Cullen obeys just as readily. 

She moves his legs to rest together, tipping his hips so she can thrust into him in one movement. She's so much deeper, held so much tighter in his body that he sobs again. He cannot move in this position. Aki rests her weight on the hand braced on his thigh, fingers tangled in the sheet behind his rear and her hips fuck into him hard without pause. Cullen can do nothing but take it, mouth wide with desperate moans for more that stop being words and yet Aki still understands. 

The world narrows to the push of the cock into him, his body clenched tight around the intrusion and how each thrust makes fire lance through his gut and his body tingle down to his clenched toes. He throws an arm around Aki's shoulders and curls her down to him so they're a tangle of limbs with only her hips moving and making them both pant and moan. "Touch yourself." She snarls, all pretence of composure gone as she greedily sees his free hand wrap around his leaking cock, already dribbling into his palm. Her thrusts get sharper and Cullen strokes himself twice before coming with a howl so desperate he is as likely to have been mistaken for being in agony as pleasure. 

Aki fucks him through it but as his release slows she stills her hips in favour of running her hands over his face and down his arm, gently caressing his cock but not lingering as he whimpers. 

He is breathing but is otherwise a blissed out mess as Aki eases out of him and helps to turn him onto his back. He offers no assistance other than a murmur of approval that makes her chuckle. She cleans them both up and wrestles the covers from under an uncooperative Cullen that she then wraps around them both. It isn't until she is settled against him and he is resting on her chest that he realises his selfishness. 

Aki pushes away his sleepy fumbles as his fingers move up her thigh and she chuckles again. "Later." He does not doubt for one second that she will have him make it up to her. Cullen immediately vows to do everything he can to worship her and show her how much he adores her, and he's no expert but then Aki isn't shy about riding his face until she is satisfied. He is far too wrung out to be thinking about that right now. "Rest." She murmurs, lips against his brow, and that is the last of her orders that night but he gladly follows it just as he had the others.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: akaiba.tumblr.com


End file.
